Bride of The Unloved Boy
by sridevi.gnanasekaran
Summary: Draco Malfoy is deeply in love with Ginny Weasley,he has always been,ever since she had stood up to him in his 2nd year...But that had been for Potter.Ginny Weasley is with Harry Potter.The two of them are deeply in love.But their love can never be as intense as Draco's love for Ginny.This is a story where Draco gets what he wants,like Malfoys usually do,but this time,more slowly
1. 1)I Can't Look

Chapter 1:Prologue:I Can't Look!

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys Sridevi(Shree-de-vee)here.Thank you so much for clicking on this story.It means the world to me...I have a few chapters written and I'll upload one everyday,if you're planning on continuing to read my story.After that I'll post a schedule.Well,that's it for now.Enjoy!And thanks once again!**

Draco watched as Ginny,the love of his life,kissed Harry Potter, the worst enemy of his life.

His one and only ambition was to get her,he would do anything to win her heart.After all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys got what they want.

Draco was always fascinated by the little Weasley.Even if he didn't know it,he had fallen in love with her since his second year in Hogwarts.He didn't even know if it was possible to fall in love at that stage.She had stood up to him.He was so much taller than her but she had still stood up to him.He liked that.

Nobody but Potter and his friends had stood up to him properly before.He had admired that daring trait of hers.He admired everything about her,the way she used to stick her elbow in a butter dish everytime Potter looked at her and the cute way her cheeks turned bright red.The way she played quidditch.The way she pretended that she had gotten over Potter through the years even if she didn't.

Well the point is,he was in head over heels in love with her,for six years,without even telling her.And now she was with bloody Harry Potter,and very much in love with him,and he was sure Potter loved her too.But he needed to do something.He couldn't bear seeing her and him together.

He was angry at Potter,not just for taking her but for hurting her.Hurting that precious little heart of hers.That idiot of a 'Chosen One','Boy Who Lived',or what was the latest one?Oh yeah'The One Who Conquered The Almighty',he was all that but he never even noticed Ginny Weasley when he finally got jealous when he saw her and one of her boyfriends kissing together.

Draco was jealous too of course but only a little,the relationship wasn't serious.It wasn't love or anything. Potter finally kissed her,but he broke up with her,possibly breaking her heart,but being how Gryffindors always are,noble...and stupid.Potter killed Voldemort,and then got back together with her.Now here they were,Ginny,in seventh year and Harry and Draco as teachers in Hogwarts.It is the time when they are helping to rebuild Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Harry and Ginny got up and walked away,holding hands.He had to do something,fast.


	2. 2)What!

**Chapter** **2:What!**

"Harryyyyyyy!"Ginny whined as she got up and sat at the edge of the bed,rubbing her eyes.Harry chuckled at her as he walked over to her and lift her up by the shoulders,about to kiss her,when the waiter came in.He groaned and now it ws Ginnys turn to chuckle.

"Breakfast is served sir,madam" he said a adressing both of them.

"Perfect timing"Harry smiled sweetly at him "you may leave now"the wait exited

"Now where were we?"he said turning to Ginny,but to find her gone.He knocked on the bathroom door

"Yes?"came the answer

"What are you doing in there?"

"What would someone be doing in the bathroom in the morning Harry?"

"You can't put this much distance between us,we only just got back together!"

"A girl needs her privacy"

"Fine"he huffed sitting on the bed.

When she finally came out,fully dressed.She walked over to the bedside table to grab her phone,to be pulled down by Harry.

"Don't ever do that again"he whispered as he started kissing her.Ginny moaned and took hold of his hair,wrapping her legs around his waist.Harry further moulded her body into his.Still not getting enough of her he turned her to the bed,when his phone rang.He groaned even louder as Ginny got of him.

"I'm sorry love" she said "but we should get going,can't stay here all day" as she directed his eyes towards his ringing phone

"You are right"Harry sighed "we should connect with the outside world" as he answered his phone.Ginny grabbed some toast.

With Voldemort defeated,Harry has been spending the last few days in the hotel with Ginny.He wanted to make up all the time to her.He took her to the cinema,dates,parties and walks.They talked hourlessly.Sharing their experiences during the war.

"Who was it on the phone"Ginny asked when Harry was finished.

"It was Professor Mcgonagall"

"What does she want?"

"She offered me a job in Hogwarts,to become the new DADA teacher"Harry informed her,Ginny gasped

"That's great Harry,are you going to take it up?"

"I guess.It will perfect because you have to complete your last year,it means you will be safe,within my reach and we will be able to see each other regularly.But..."

"But what?"

"Draco Malfoy is teaching Potions there this year" Ginny gasped again.But said

"That is a surprise Harry,but don't let that stop you from teaching DADA.You were very good at the DA Harry,you have a lot of experience with the Dark Arts-in a good way."she persuaded "plus-this is a wonderful opportunity,we don't have to stay apart while I complete my 7th year"

"OK,I'll do it"


	3. 3)I'm OK

**Chapter 3**

Ginny waited patiently for Harry at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.Sitting down in a comfy spot in the corner of the parlour,she was slipping through the menu card,looking through the many different combinations of ice creams.

It has been a week since they had left the hotel.Harry had moved to The Borrow with her for now,along with Hermione.Hermione and Ron were gone to Australia to get Hermione's parents,whom she had sent there during the tragedy of war.Charlie,is still at the Burrow but is due to go back to Romania tommorow.Bill,who had been bitten by a werewolf, is with his wife Fleur Delacour Weasley and his new born baby,who had nearly died during the delivery in the hospital.George is at his shop,Weasley's Wizard Wheezees.Now with Fred gone,he was having bad time managing himself and the shop,the loss of his twin was big down for him.It was like losing half of himself.It was hard for him but he was managing.

It ws a week till Hogwarts reopened to students on the 1st of September.Harry had gone to get his teaching books and supplies.Ginny would have went with him,but she already had all the stuff,handed down from her brothers and would have been bored.

She heard someone takin the seat in front of her.It must be Harry she thought as she put down the card and looked up.She saw a Slytherin Snake looking down at her with his face in his hand. HER face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

"Well,hello Weasley"Draco Malfoy chirped

"What are doing here Malfoy?"she glared at him

"Why talking to you of course"

"Don't try to be smart with me Malfoy"she said"and also quit staring at me like that"

"Feisty I like it"he winked

"Malfoy,did you just wink at me?"

"No,I didnt"

"Yes you did"

"No"

"Did too"she stuck out her to une at him

"And childish"he rolled his eyes and shook his head

"Malfoy seriously,why are you here, Harry will be here any minute and if he sees you,you will be in big trouble"

"Oh of course,Harry Potter" he said distastefully "so you care about me,you don't want me to get hurt by your so called "boyfriend".Don't worry,it's not like I'm scared of him or anything"

All he received by Ginny was a glare.

"Ginny come on,you know why I'm here.I need you to consider me .I am-"

"Malfoy I already told you I'm not doing it"Ginny said getting up.She grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the exit when Harry came in.She stopped in her tracks and turned to Malfoy."Malfoy go away from here,quick" she begged

"I already told you I'm not afraid of him"

Harry approached them,eyeing Malfoy suspiciously and draping a protective arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Malfoy"Harry acknowledged him coldly "what buisness do you have here?"

"I was talking to Ginny here,but I'll be going now"he said and turned briskly and walked away.

Harry turned to Ginny"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine love"Ginny smiled at him taking his arm of her shoulders.


	4. 4)Hmmmm

**Chapter 5**

Onthe 1st of September,after celebrating Ginny's (turning17) and Harry's (turning 18) very joyfully with loads of people,the couple boarded the Hogwarts train together with and a few of Ginny's friends who are also going back for their seventh year.

"Come on,Harry let's find a compartment quickly before they all fill up"Ginny tugged at his hand.

"Sorry,Ginny,I know you are desperate for me,cause I'm the best boyfriend but I have to go meet the other teachers,I'll definitely come after that,I will find you no matter what"

Ginny was surprised at this,since when did Harry get so cocky?She glared at him.

"I am not desperate for you Harry,you can go meet you fellas now and come see me when we reach Hogwarts."

"Even if you can,I cannot stay that long without sensing you"Harry smiled at her.She backed on to the wall as Harry bought down his lips on hers.

"Ahem,ahem,some people are trying to get to their seats here"they were interrupted by an angry voice.It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny blushed hard,and Harry draped a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Malfoy,the teachers compartment is that way not this"

"I know that,oh clever Potter,I'm going to the toilets"Malfoy replied eyeing Harry's arm scornfully.He looked like he wanted to to sectumsempra it open.

Harry and Ginny moved out his way together like they were joined at the hip. Malfoy marched away and Harry glared at him till his eye would let him.

"Ginny,be careful around him when I'm not there,he is dangerous"

Ginny took Harry's arm off her shoulders and sighed.

"Harry I do not need another overprotective male around me,I already have enough,I can take care of myself."

"Yes but,none of your brothers are going be at Hogwarts,Ron is training to be an auror already and he was the most protective."

"Yes but it's OK Harry,I am older now Harry,I'm less ignorant of everything.So please Harry..."

"Okay"Harry said reluctantly I must get going now-I'll see you later,Ok"

"Ok"Ginny smiled "Bye"

Later Ginny was chatting to Luna Lovegood and Collin Creevy in a peacful compartment.

"This year is going be the best year,I can already feel it"Colin said

"Yes..."Luna said in her dreamy voice the "Nargles around here are telling me so"

"But we have Malfoy as our potions teacher.Great."Ginny groaned

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?" exclaimed Colin "OMG,and with Harry as the DADA teacher!This is going to be a very interesting year"

"I certainly hope only interesting,not bad interesting"

"Ohhhhh...nothing bad will happen this year,this year is full of goodness."Luna said looking at Colin and Ginny.But Ginny noticed the extra bright smile she gave Colin"

Shes smiled and got up."I need to find Hermine and the prefect meeting is now.I'll see you guys later" she exited, leaving them alone.

She walked along the corridors among the chatter that she can hear constantly through the compartment walls.She sighed and smiled,this year is going to be like a normal year a student should have for her.Homework,friends,Harry or more like the problems of dating a professor and more homework.

She was revived from her thoughts when she hit a wall,or more like a sturdily built body,she thought as she looked up,very sturdily built.It was of course none other Draco Malfoy.

He felt something small crash into him and looked down.It was Ginny Weasley.

"Watch were you are going,Weasley,or I might have to dock points for unreasonable clumsiness."He chuckled at her. "You know,I am a professor now"

"That's why I am thinking of not doing my last year at Hogwarts.Who would like a ferret like you to be bossing around everyone,or better having you as a teacher all the time?"

"Ohhhhh...good come back Weasley."

They stood there Ginny glaring at him and he deciding whether to ask her what he wanted to or not.Finally he spoke.

"I was looking for you actually,I need you to listen,please?"

"Look,Malfoy,if this is about your request-"

"No,it isn't entirely about that,it is something else.I need to confess something to you.Something important,for me..."

"Ok,fine.But not here,not now,I need to get to the prefect meeting "she said warily "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade weekend,which is our first weekend at Hogwarts"

"Ok" he murmured faintly looking down.


	5. 5)Hinny

Chapter 6

First week of classes passed quickly with Harry and Ginny taking as much time as they can to make time for each other but with Harry being a professor and Ginny a student,it is hard for them to see each other regularly.And,anyway,they were strictly called to the head mistresses office on the Tuesday they were back.

"Professor Potter,Miss.Weasley,please take a seat"Mrs.Mcgonagall had said studying them.

"Professor, you had called us?"Ginny asked"Yes,Miss.Weasley,and on a very important issue too"

"What is it,Professor?"

"Now,I am well aware that both of you are in a serious relationship?"Harry had turned slightly red and said "Yes,Professor,I love Ginny"

"I am sorry to say this,Professor,but,it is not suitable that a student and a teacher have a relationship in the school"Headmistress Mcgonnagal had said "even though it doesn't say anything about this in the school rules book,it is inappropriate.It will cause disturbance to Mr.Potter's t eaching and to Miss.Weasley's studies.So it is best if you don't date while in this school."

"Professor,I assure it will not disrupt my studies or Harry's teaching""

"If you say so Ms.Weasley,but I still do not wan't public dating or signs of affection.I do not want to see that between a student and a teacher.And hopefully, you won't show favouritism to Miss.Weasley,Professor Potter?" Harry had nodded "And you will call Professor Potter Professor in public,understand Miss.Weasley?"

"Yes,Professor"Ginny had said solemnly glaring at Harry because of his smirk at her.When did he change this much?

"Right well,thats that done.Sorry,it is my duty to do this."

"That's alright Professor.Thank You"

It was Friday after classes and Ginny sat in the common room doing her homework with Hermione.

"That's it,I'm done for today.Hermione,I really can't believe you made me do that essay today,On Friday"Ginny exasparatedly exclaimed

"It's better to get things done and over with,Ginny.You feel relieved now that you have that out of the way don't you?"

"Whatever!,I'm going to see Harry now"

"Ok,but don't get caught by Professor Mcgonagall"

"I won't"Ginny waved as she exited out the potrait hole.

"Off to see you boyfriend dear?"The Fat Lady asked as she went out

"Yes actually,how did you know?"

"Oh,I know everything,dear.The things the students of this school say when the think that the portraits aren't listening are hideous,besides where would any other girl go alone on a Friday"

Ginny smiled,and walked away towards Harry's office.

Ginny opened the door to Harry's classroom and smelt Treacle Tart.She looked around to see Harry on his bed eating the whole Treacle Tart himself.

"Hey"she said walking towards him"who gave you that?

"Yomashusao"

"What?"

Harry swallowed the contents in his mouth and said "Your Mom,she sent it by owl"

"And I don't get some?"she asked taking the tart from him and taking a big bite.

"Hey!She sent it for me!"Harry said taking it back

"Hmf,I am going then"Ginny said

"Hey..." Harry said pulling her back down on to his lap "Cool,Ginny,cool,how about we share it?"

"Ok,give me some then"Ginny said trying to get of his lap

"Not that way" Harry said,Ginny raised her eyebrows confused "this way"and he took a bite and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss.

The golden syrup in it mingled with both their tongues and they shared the taste of it,making it even more luscious.Ginny grabbed Harry's hair and Harry wrapped his two hands around her waist,pressing her body and moulding it to his.It felt good,it felt right.

She heard someone knock on the door and she pushed herself away from Harry.

"Quick,hide in the bathroom"he said.She ran to the bathroom and hid.Ginny listened out for who it was.She thought it was Professor Mcgonagall.Because she heard her voice before she closed the door.

She went back out after 10 minutes when she heard the door snap shut again.

"That Professor Mcgonagall,she just asked me how my teaching was going"Harry said coming into the room."Now where were we?"He said walking towards her with a sly smile.


End file.
